Seth Omega
West Pensacola, Florida | music= "Cradle to the Grave" by Five Finger Death Punch | affiliation= | alignment= Heel | wrestling_style= Puroresu/Power | debut= Insanity LIVE from Baltimore (November 11, 2009) | winpct=58 | wins=8 | losses=6 | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW }} Seth Omega is an American professional e-wrestler of Italian descent that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), where he is currently unsigned. He is a former LPW Hardcore Champion. He achieved deathmatch fame in Tokyo, Japan as well as Munich, Germany. He's also wrestled in Canada, Italy, and The United States of America. He has many nicknames, mostly referred to as The Strong Style Messiah in LPW, and occasionally The Self Proclaimed King of the Deathmatch. Beginning In LPW and Ocean 69 Early in the fall of 2009 LPW Insanity had announced a new signing, shortly thereafter at a press conference the LPW community was introduced to Seth Omega. Although he had a couple of bumps along the road in his first couple of matches he quickly rebounded after being contacted by Zest the agent and lover of Pope Fred. Omega began meeting his potential and quickly rebounded with wins over MC Steel and Richard Michaels, after that he engaged in a bloody war with Phantom Lord that eventually ended with Omega winning in the House of Insanity Deathmatch. It was believed for the longest time that Phantom had injured Pope Fred, little was it known until later on that it was actually Omega who took out Fred so he could lay claim to the Hardcore Championship. Rise of The Omega After winning the belt Seth began a violent rage that tore through the LPW Undercard, after destroying his opponents in the House of Insanity Deathmatch Omega had not only destroyed most of Anti-Venom but turned around and forced Villano in to retirement due to injuries. Little did LPW know Seth was just about to get started. Enter The Anarchists :See also: The Anarchists At Altered Reality Seth had a bigger surprise in store for LPW when his long time friend and tag team partner Steve Storme came to LPW. Instantly the two men destroyed Sean Jensen before Mass Chaos made the save. After that Seth lost the Hardcore Title to Shockey in a Barbed Wire Match who was avenging his loss in the House of Insanity Deathmatch. After that Storme and Omega fell to Big B and Wicked before Omega challenged to get his belt back. While he fought hard he came up just short once again. Now The Anarchists have their eyes set on the LPW Tag Team Championship, and have promised to introduce at least one more member. After the string of losses Seth Omega managed to get back on track as The Anarchists took down cYnical and Jude Maxwell. Shortly after that it was announced Seth Omega would face Mass Chaos at One Way Ticket in a Strong Style Rules Match. Omega would go on to win said match as well as get named the number one contender for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship The next show Seth was faced off against Bobino on the Main Event of the first new LPW Vertigo, he easily one and in return got Bobino fired. At Insanity: Gold Omega was faced up with The Rabbi, for this he visited a local Synagogue to try and get advice on the match, even in a hard fought effort he came up short. The next show in Hartford, Seth partook in the Trials of Scorpio. His first opponent of this showing was the man he just lost too, Rabbi. However, this time Omega was drugged before his match by the returning Bobino, in a mission to try and get his job back. In an effort to get Seth out of the Main Event Scorpio ordered The Apocalypse to break Omega's arm leaving him out for the next show. Storme filled in on the Trials of Scorpio and beat Styxx to keep the match a three way, later Omega was medically cleared and had his cast taken off just one week before The Madness Pay Per View, in light of this who took a visit to the Dream Realm where he confronted Morpheus one on one about losing his best friend Storme, and about wanting to take Morpheus' Title once and for all.d In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Heart Shaped Box IV'' (Crucifix Piledriver into a pinning combo) ** Heart Shaped Box II ''(Orange Crush) **''Heart Shaped Box III (Wrist Clutch Exploder Suplex) **''Lake of Fire Elbow Smash'' (The Sliding D Elbow Smash) *'Signature moves' **''Welcome to Smashville'' (Traditional Violence Party in the corner) **''Southern Discomfort'' (Powerbomb into Texas Cloverleaf Combo) **''Face Replacement'' (Chair Assisted Shining Wizard; used in hardcore matches / post match only) **Lariat **Tiger Suplex ** Tiger Driver 91 ** Dragon Suplex ** Pumphandle Suplex ** Running Powerslam ** Fisherman Suplex **Discuss Lariat ** Discuss Elbow **Elbow Strikes **Running kick to the chest **Running kick to the knee **Yakuza Kick **Belly to Belly Suplex **Running Powerbomb **Brainbuster **Running Death Valley Driver **Reverse Atomic Drop **Snapmare Takeover **Corner Boot Scrape **European Style Uppercuts **Clinching an opponent and hammering them with knees **Straight Jab with glass covered fist **Spinal Tap, sometimes with thumbtack covered kickpads **Running Knee Strike *'Theme Music' **''"Cradle to the Grave"'' by Five Finger Death Punch *'Entrance' **As Cradle to the Grave plays through the PA System the room goes dark as a green punisher logo appears in the middle of the ring. Slowly smoke fills the arena and when the lyrics start in the song Seth Omega appears out of the back. He's wearing a skull mask over the bottom part of his face so the only thing seen is his cold stare and the bottom part of a skull. He slowly walks to the ring, obviously playing mindgames with the opponent and psyching them out. Finally when he gets in the ring he gives a cold stare to his opponent before the ref sends him back to his corner. Championships and accomplishments *'CGS Wrestling' **CGS World Heavyweight Championship **CGS FTW Heavyweight Championship **CGS United States Championship **CGS Challenge Championship **CGS Fusion Championship **CGS Ultraviolent Championship **CGS Hardcore Championship (4 times) **CGS Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Universe Tag Team Championship (with B-Noosh) **CGS Match of the Year (2007) **CGS Tag Team/Stable of the Year (2008) *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW Hardcore Championship **LPW Western States Heritage Championship *'Full Metal Wrestling' **FMW Abandoned Championship *'OWW Takedown' **Takedown Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'Ring of Glory' **ROG Tag Team Championship (with Steve Storme) *'XWF' **XWF Intercontinental Championship **XWF Tag Team Championship (Alone) Trivia *Seth Omega and Steve Storme are 16-2 as a tag team all time. *Seth Omega use to play street hockey in high school, he was a goalie, he was also an amateur wrestler, as well as a former backyard wrestler *Seth Omega named all his finish moves after song titles by his favorite band, Nirvana *As of right now Seth Omega is 4-0 all time on LPW PPVs, with wins over Phantom Lord, Son of Shockey, Villiano 187, Dr. Wagner, Sean Jensen, MC Steel (twice), and Mass Chaos. This includes the House of Insanity Deathmatch which included Villiano, Phantom, Wagner, Steel, and Shockey. *Seth is an accomplished grappler holding a Purple Belt in Jiu-Jitsu, however he prefers to strike in most of his matches mostly due to his association with former pro kickboxer Dante Jones. *Sometimes during a match the crowd will break out into chants of "Omega's going to kill you" directed at his opponent. *Seth Omega is related to Drew Michaels who is the current GM of Pyromania. In FMW he is defacto related to Nick Bryson by way of relation to Drew Michaels, and he also shares an extremely close relationship to Dante Jones. Match history :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. See also *Seth Omega gallery External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni